1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computing device with an improved user interface for applications. The term ‘computing device’ refers to any kind of device which can process and display information. The invention has specific application to mobile telephones. The term ‘mobile telephone’ refers to any kind of mobile device with communications capabilities and includes radio (mobile) telephones, smart phones, communicators, PDAs and wireless information devices. It includes devices able to communicate using not only mobile radio such as GSM or UMTS, but also any other kind of wireless communications system, such as Bluetooth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems facing the designers of computing devices with small screens is how to allow the user to navigate quickly and efficiently to access data and activate a desired function. Computing devices with small screens tend to need data and functionality divided into many layers or views: for example, the small display size of mobile telephones has conventionally meant that several hierarchies of functions have to be offered to a user. The interface can be thought of as having many layers, with the user having to first locate the correct top level function and then, within that function, progressively drill down (sometimes through 3 or more layers) to complete the required task. Where a mobile telephone includes several different applications (e.g. a message application, a contacts/address book application, a calendar application and a telephone application), then the user normally has to first of all locate, then start/open the required application and then may need to navigate to the required function (e.g. create a new contact entry) or cause the required stored data (e.g. display names beginning with the letter ‘A’) to be displayed. This process can seem slow, complex and difficult to learn, particularly to novice users.
Hence, with conventional user interfaces, a user may need to scroll around and switch views many times to find the right data/functionality. An effective user interface would ideally enable the user to readily and rapidly access the right data/functionality. Designing such an interface is however a complex human factors problem, especially for computing devices such as mobile telephones.
In some mobile telephones, a menu of several available options is displayed: the menu commands may then be divided into functional groups, with the most useful functional group at the top of the menu; the most useful command within that group is then placed at the top of group. In other devices, only one option is shown on the screen at any one time, making it harder for a user to appreciate the available options and therefore navigate effectively.
Some mobile telephones also offer limited shortcuts to get straight to a particular function. This usually involves memorising various keyboard input sequences, corresponding to different menu positions at different levels in the menu hierarchy. These shortcuts appeal only to a small number of expert users. Most mobile telephones also include idle screens (i.e. a display which is shown when the mobile telephone is switched on but not in use); these idle screens often carry alerting messages (e.g. “1 missed call”).
On a more theoretical basis, a user interface typically has to demonstrate or make explicit the changing internal status of the mobile telephone as navigation proceeds. For example, to select or initiate a function (e.g. to open an address book function, enter a PIN security number or to alter the ring melody) a user has to understand (a) how to navigate to that function in order to select that function and (b) that the status of the telephone is such that the function can be selected or initiated. The technical problem of effectively enabling the user to understand this changing internal state has to date been inadequately addressed. The object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of user interface which addresses this problem